Puppy Love can Last Forever
by Nerdy Inu Production
Summary: Ren Tsuruga can finally step on the President's and his manager's shoes after knowing his brother has some love interest. Note: Fluff, Teen romance, Gaming, Family and comedy.


Title: Puppy Love can Last Forever

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Skip Beat

Status: Complete

Oneshot

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

* * *

Currently the top couple of Japan's entertainment business has been urgently called by the LME president for some entertaining online gossip, Kyoko had been fidgeting for a while afraid she and Ren created another gossip.

"Oh~ pleaaase, your relationship with Ren is so boring~ and there are no scandals what so ever" told by the president, Ren felt offended yet glad that the gossip did not involve them, "But your brother with lady phobia is the new hot topic of the online community~" he squealed, "I mean~ he's famous internet celebrity knowing his the top gamer and considering he is Hollywood's power couple's youngest son and your brother it adds up. However the news is spreading regarding his relationship with the Filipina Japanese famous vlogger and cover artist Mika, I mean her fans started shipping them together" he then pulled out his laptop and placed it on his coffee table for the couple to see.

Ren's little brother finally grew out his hair and styled it like his brother as he was teased by his mother with his old faded haircut, he was smiling genuinely wearing his gaming jersey and shorts in his apartment sitting on his comfortable gaming chair while his classmate Mika as he told his brother is wrapping her arms around his neck from behind and pulled her hand for a selfie, cheeks colliding like they're were dating, behind them is his computer set and mixer at the side and they are like editing some videos, the snapchat caption caught them off guard, "Tryna helping me with my five million subscribers celebration!" Mika looked cute on her white fitting v neck shirt and jeans jumper with one strap left hanging and her long raven hair braided and draped on her shoulder.

Kyoko gasped and she squealed, "Baby boy is growing up!" she stomped her feet on excitement.

"Sadly we still don't have any word from them: sighed the president.

"You know, just leave him alone, he hates too much attention and especially people trying to get to his private life, he'll despise you if you try and ruin it for him" Ren deadpanned.

"Ren is right, we're all happy he's growing but we have no right to interfere with his life and especially his relationship with his classmate, we know their friendship because they are so close and Mika-chan would visit us at times to go out with Koudi and shot for their collections" Kyoko told and the president pouted.

"But would it hurt if we would just ask him?" asked by Yashiro in one corner and Kyoko's manager agreed.

"Well… we can since we are not interfering with his relationship" Ren gave permission.

On cue Maria burst in the office squealing shoving her phone to her grandfather showing her cousin's picture with the vlogger in Akibahara when one fan of Koudi noticed them in one of the gamming shop and by looking at the tweet it was trending as it was already retweeted hundred thousand times.

What more is that they are wearing their school uniform and she's sporting his designer hoodie and cap while holding hands going in a book shop, "That's it were asking him" said Ren.

Meanwhile, "ACHOO!" blared by the certain fifteen years old boy in uniform.

"I told you not to give me your jacket" his companion sighed and about to take off the jacket when he shook his head.

"You wear it, you're cold right? Besides I sneeze once it means someone is talking about me, when I sneeze twice some one's speaking ill and if I sneeze three times, it means I need to see the doctor" she giggled at his joke and continued to browse some good books they can share to read.

* * *

Half way around the work where the famous Hizuri couple is having a meeting for a new project for their new movie in japan, "Honey?" called Kuu browsing on his phone when Maria sent him a link and immediately make him shock and called his wife for confirmation, when Julie turned her head to see what made her husband fuss, she blinked in disbelief at the live clip some stranger is taking on her youngest son riding a train with his best friend as he told his parents after she came for lunch and joined him for games, seeing their close and comfortable state, Koudi's arm around her shoulder while she sits beside him wearing his jacket and cap and even his monster pro beats headphone that he 'HE' never lets anyone borrow or use, sharing his phone looking at some album, the left arm that drapes around her shoulder is linking with her right hand and she's comfortably leaning on his chest as the boy is taller than Ren now and the Filipina Japanese girl who is under five foot tall fits perfectly.

"I doubt they are best friends now" said Kuu while Julie burst out on full squeals disrupting the meeting when the American director asked what it was Kuu on baffled looked showed the image of his youngest son to them and immediately the director's problems were solved after seeing the picture.

"They are perfect!" he said and Julie without knowing what he meant just agreed since the two looked so cute, it's like a cute puppy love scene.

"I know right! They are soooo cute!" she cooed.

After the couple left the building they immediately flew back to Japan with their private place wanting to interrogate their son on his development.

* * *

The nest day, the boy prepared for school as he would always do, this time he's alone in their place because of his parents are away and his brother lives on another place with his girlfriend, he decided to take his modified 2004 Ford Bronco equipped with short GME antenna hooked on the front WAM steel bumper with heavy duty back up head lights and on his rood he had a heavy duty roof rack for his big foot roof top tent and on the back is his bike rack.

He headed to pick up Mika who already is prepared and brought along two bento breakfast for them, her mother greeted Koudi and entrusted her to him and his driving skills, arriving t school, Kyoko's accompanying her fellow school guardians greeted the two when Koudi pulled down his winder to greetings and parked it to his usual spot when he brings his car to school.

Whispers and gossips started to spread and they both know what it is, heading to their class and shared the food while the teacher is not yet present, "It spread like wild fire did it?" he sighed and Mika nodded munching at her onigiri which she made earlier that morning.

Mika is a new transfer student which came after Koudi, she was transferred after her Filipino dad transferred work in Japan to be with her mom and now she is enrolled to his school with Kyoko.

"Why can't they get the fact that I like you because you're the only sane person I can talk to" he sighed and ate the vegetables she prepared for him.

He is well aware that she is his fan not because he is an Hizuri but he is Onigiri, the top gamer and now they are friends because they understand each other after he recognized her as the top internet sensation and vlogger and he is also a fan of her covers and would sometimes join her for a duet as his favorite hobby is singing and playing instruments.

When the teacher arrived she took her place beside his seat and took out their notes.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko are on set for their photo shoot for Julie's new brand of personal collection, the said designer who just arrived from America burst in and called her son and soon-to-be-daughter blaring out her joy of knowing her youngest son has a girl and wanting them to model for her line too.

When one of the staff heard it, "Excuse me Madame Julie but you mean Mika-chan and Kou-kun's channel?" she squealed joining the designer, "I'm a huge fan of Mika-chan as she is the most relatable girl but being friends with the aloof gamer my respects for her was added!" she said in glee.

"Girl, I heard they are in a relationship, you know from the Rage's forums?" another said and Julie gasped in disbelief as she has no idea of her son's status in life.

"Now that you guys mentioned it" Julie remembered something, "Koudi's social media is so boring that he post once in a blue moon but my phone for the past weeks had been getting is of notifications with his uploads~" she said in glee seeing a picture of a little and his best friend a lot, "Maybe it's time to ask him~" she giggled and Ren got interested as the whole family is now involved in interest on his little brother's love life, now he feels like Yashiro and the president.

* * *

Sadly the Hizuri couple hadn't had a chance to talk to their son regarding his relationship as he is busy with his upcoming grand e-Sia (Asia internet) games and he's often out with Mika and her little brother who's diagnosed of A.L.L the same as his illness and the little boy somehow with his support became energetic and fought for his own life after Koudi gave the same support as his family did for him.

Presently the Hizuri couple for the first time attended such huge event and they awed at the Japanese stadium as it is packed with people and game attendees, Kyoko and Julie pulled the men to take their picture on Koudi's giant tarpaulin picture beside his team's group poster, Koudi with his new and longer hair and black rimmed clubmaster glasses wearing his black gaming jersey full of sponsors and his name on the sleeves, arms crossing looking tough.

Julie squealed when she spotted Mika on her nine tailed girl fox cosplay and gamers around kept on asking 'Ahri' for pictures and poses.

Julie and Kyoko called her and she enthusiastically bounded to them and Julie started to coo at her, when they heard that the players is about to be called for the qualifiers and it will be big as Koudi will have his comeback.

But things went haywire when Koudi in his new white jersey with his team's hoodie and his trademark ball cap, immediately his fans went crazy, he was used to it however he asked if he can see one spiral cat in cosplay and they parted, "You okay? I go tour manager to get you and my family the best seat" he told and her eyes gleamed.

"Really?" she bounced.

"Easy with the tail" he chuckled and his family were surprised he's showing that side of him, leading his family to his VIP seat they can hear everyone chanting his alias loudly and there Ren knew his brother got more fans than him with his and Kyoko's combined.

Looking at their seat it was already full of gaming merchandise as part of VIP treatment, there were inflatable cheering sticks with lights, a neon colored bracelet with light, and all things that they can use to cheer on.

When the announcer informed that the teams will make their entrance, the first team wearing black jersey came out from back stage one by one as they are the last two year's champion after Koudi decided his to take a break, their aliases were called and they would do their entrance thing, the commentator stated that the qualifiers is not going to things easy with the former glory holders but the set up for the Rage is promising regarding the Solo mid's comeback.

The announcer started with the challengers by calling out their team's name, _"Making their appearance as a whole again and qualifying for the world e-Sia Tournament the former glory and independent team coming all the way from Los Angeles California USA Give it up for House of Rampage!"_ with smoke effect from the back of the stadium everyone was in hype as they will make their way to the stage five people came out and Koudi in front of four guys in two rows walked to the stage with their signature music, another was carrying their banner flag at the back, the roof of the stadium was blown away, Lory catching it all in camera fanboyed seeing how cool gamers are.

A medieval drum themed music blared on the speakers of the stadium as they walked to the stage, Koudi was welcomed greatly by people for his comeback, _"Looks like the hat is placed backwards, Onigiri might not be merciful on this one!"_ said the commentator and everyone mused knowing the name or the group originated from Koudi, Koudi was followed by another tall guys with bright blonde British guy, a with a long straight platinum hair, another with cerulean colored hair with stoic face, and the other is a Japanese guy with raven hair.

The former champion team wanted to shake and meet the legendary Solo mid but too shy to do so. After they were introduced with their aliases again and with their figure plugged in tow two giant screens with their alias and characters of choosing is plugged, with the quick loading they entered the game, Koudi's team teased him over the mic which everyone can't hear after he chose the same hero as Mika was cosplaying.

Julie, Kyoko, Lory and their managers gave a playful look at the fifteen years old girl beside them, even the commentator who saw Mika as one of the spiral cats teased Koudi over it, suddenly there was a loud ' ** _I LOVE YOU ONIGIRI_** " at the crowd and the family burst out laughing when Mika pouted, the noticed how the two are so close to each other.

They all burst on they saw the chat on the side of the gaming screen where Koudi typed in " _Sorry I'm taken_ " with that Mika screeched on her palm hiding hir red face and Lory with his idiotic grin plotting something on his mind, Maria squealed at her cousin's boldness.

The family did not get the game but Maria did her study and helped Mika explained the game which they can understand, they would cheer when Koudi would hit his opponent and the commentator is in hyper mode after Koudi did not give his single opponent a chance, when his mid opponent is respawn for few seconds he will take the chance to destroy towers, the crowd went wild when there were three heroes decided to take on Koudi however he had feed his hero so now 'she' (Ahri) is all buffed and well equipped, few shots of her normal hit is in high damage, so every hit he makes to his opponents his fans still remembers their chant to him, " ** _Push, feed, takeover, repeat!_** " Koudi with a slight smile his team bouncing on their seat joining him on his high, he bobbed his head and raised his one arm and urged them to chant more and Kuu in all support stood from his seat and helped his son pulling his hands up gesturing 'come on and louder' Julie then joined him and so did Ren and Kyoko.

After the game was finished in barely twenty minutes, they chanted the theme of the House of Rampage and the former champions gave the legendary team a thank you after giving them a great game, before the awarding the announcer that it was time for the winners to give their gifts to the crowd, it was time to throw their swag.

The other spiral cats cosplayers squealed when Koudi went down from stage and gave Mika a bigger plush toy of chibi Ahri and his favorite character a Poro, Kuu chuckled to himself as his boy is growing and Ren couldn't be prouder.

Of course, he handed his mother some of those toys in his bin with Maria and Kyoko and the other spiral cats at the back.

He went back on stage and started throwing to the crowd, but he left some few and packed it on his gaming bag for Mika's little brother, with his team's signed ball caps and a mini jacket, there were still so many people packed waiting for the awarding, and Julie squealed when he won his new season's MVP awards for their qualifier game.

Heading home, they waited for Mika to change back as it was the Hizuri couple's treat for dinner, maybe it was a good chance to ask the two.

They all mused inside the girl is wearing Koudi's jacket and ball cap like in the pictures they got online. Currently they just ordered and Koudi helped her order when Ren cleared his throat and started, "So we've been keeping an update of your social media and you had been creating quite a shake, buddy" said Ren in English with amusement, "So… need I to go on asking you and Mika-chan's status?" he asked and the girls in his family bit their lower lip when his brother sighed.

"We're dating" with a plain answer his father burst out laughing with Yashiro and the president.

"Kid, the boy has more guts than you!" insulted by his father.

"It took you full three years to confess to Kyoko-chan!" laughed by Yashiro while Lory lost it.

"How long did it take you to confess to her?" Julie asked in interest full of happiness for her child.

"Well, we've been best friends for months and after that I kind of liked her and I noticed I was getting jealous about the other guys talking to her so I confessed and told her I liked her, though I waited for a week for her answer since I want to go on her pace" he shrugged as he knew this was coming, Mika had been biting her lover lip and blushed.

"I'm a big fan of him way back, I mean I became friends with him and tried not to freak him out since he's scared of girls" added by Mika.

"Aww! This is like a cute puppy teen age love!" cooed by Kyoko, "It's like a modern day fairytale!"

"Besides we understand each other as she is a pop culture and travel vlogger, she likes food and games" he shrugged.

With both answers, the Hizuri couple were satisfied and asked, "May we take your picture for us to post? We're so proud of Koudi right now!" Julie holding her phone up and her son nodded, Ren mused at his mother's happiness.

"It's okay, I mean people kept stealing pictures of us in public" Mika knew it upsets Koudi but he was letting it slide.

Koudi wrapped his arm around Mika who in return wrapped both of her arms around the bigger boy's torso, both smiling, "Koun, Kyoko! Join them!" Julie asked in glee and the other couple did so.

After posting her social media blared with notifications and Koudi and Mika's social media was flooded with question, the evening later when she started to clog when Koudi stayed over to give little Yohan a small lap top back pack, Mika's mother sighed in disbelief when the baby boy opened his new backpack to have a small gaming laptop, a iPad, a Rampage headphones manufactured like a Monster pro Beats with the toys he saved earlier with his very own jacket, cap and jersey with his name on. The boy squealed seeing the light blinker bracelets and necklace with lanyards and inflatable cheering sticks, "You're spoiling him" said by Ana Mika's mother.

"Trust me, being cooped inside and sitting on his wheelchair is boring and tiring, besides I know because I've been there. For a rough two years, his treatments are painful and I know it" he remembered his state and the older woman cupped his cheeks and thanked him.

"Koudi, do you want to go live? The comment questions about us are now getting annoying" she pouted and he sighed knowing this thing is coming after his mother's official confirmation post.

They headed to her room, wearing his shorts and shirt comfortably while she changed to her pajamas, he plans to stay the weekend with her and play with Yohan, both on her bed and she used his tablet for the live recording, going live for her bonus vlog after his qualifying game, everyone congratulated him on his game and a delayed congratulations on their relationship, "Thank you so much for supporting us but really we're not a vlogging couple, we like things private and I hope you guys understand that" said Mika.

"I'm a private person and so as she, we're both in high school and we wanted to have a normal one despite our celebrity status" he added.

After their message, they both slept but like the usual he would sleep on the floor with blanket and pillow but they would talk to each other until late at night.

* * *

"This is getting annoying" deadpanned by the boy the next day after Lory called since the same internet entertainment channel wanted to have another segment with him and the internet sensation.

"It's just an interview right?" Mika tried to calm him while Ren mused at the side since he was in his shoes years back after he and Kyoko announce their relationship.

"Fine…" sighed by Koudi after he promised not to get involved with that channel again after the clothes swap but since he's weakness is Mika he agreed and wanted to get it over with.

As things were now set up in the Hizuri home, at the backyard garden of the mansion, Koudi went home from his apartment since his parents are now back in town, he would stay there near his school when his parents are out.

The beautiful back ground of the native rattan sofa with white fluffy cushions is a bright sky blue swimming pool with eleven feet rock platform falls with jumping side and lightings, fountain and slides, the three storey box type white mansion ads up to the area.

Koudi in his white boards shorts, white tank top covered with short sleeve button down shirt left open matching Mika's short girly board shorts and fitting tank top since it is now summer and the Hizuri home is the perfect place for the interview, in the presence of the Hizuri couple and the Tsuruga couple, Lory supervising with Maria who's been fangirling.

" ** _So when did you both meet?_** " asked by the excited host while Koudi showed no interest but wanted to get over it with.

"After I transferred her in Japan after my father needed transfer after my Oba-chan passes away months ago" she said looking down still sad at her grandmother's passing.

" ** _I'm sorry about that_** " replied by Nami Amou a bit guilty, " ** _But how did you both spoke to each other?_** "

"I said hi to her first" admitted and that surprised everyone.

" _How come we know nothing of that?_ " they said in whisper.

"I mean, she spoke English and I really missed speaking in my first language" and Mika looked bored at him after knowing it, he turned to her and shrugged, "You dated me because of my dogs" he retorted.

"Touché~" she replied and everyone laughed at the cute interaction.

"I better thank the dogs later too…" he sighed, on cue a Pomsky puppy and brown toy poodle bounded on their legs and both picked them up, the cute mini dogs worn some cute red bowtie collar, "Speaking of the tiny hell hounds" he told and the staff and their family laughed.

" ** _Who confessed first?_** " with that everyone gave playful grins at Koudi.

"I did, I mean she's the most sane girl I've ever met and I liked how our hobbies are the same and we get along, she's easy to follow" he admitted.

"Really? I thought I freaked you out because I'm your fan…"

"No…" he replied, "How many times I told you?"

"Like a lot…" they spoke in English and the interviewer finds it cute until she grinned mischievously.

" ** _Have you guys kissed yet?_** "

"Where?" he asked and his parents grew on interest, Lory pulled out his phone while Maria stopped herself form doing an unholy screech.

" ** _Lips, cheeks, anywhere?_** " grinned by Amou.

"Oh you mean this?" he then gave her a peck and everyone lost it.

"That's it! Ren lost to his baby brother!" shouted Kuu and Lory while poor Mika blushed from the roots of her hair, Maria and Kyoko jumped with Julie squealing fangirling at the scene.

Mika pouted and kissed his cheek, "Does that answer you?" with that the producer called a break after Amou as well lost it, Ren pouted after his brother beat him when it comes to dating.

"You know I kissed someone for a film you know" said by Ren making Kyoko jealous and ignore him, his mother scold him when Lory and Kuu replied.

"That does not count Koun!" they said in protest being joined by Maria and Yashiro.

When they went back, " ** _What is the cutest thing you did for each other?_** " she asked again.

Koudi thought of the cutest thing she ever did for him, "When she cuddled me for the first time and used that selfie for her wall paper and when she cooks my favorite adobo" he told.

"When my period unexpectedly arrived and he sneaked out of school to get me my needed things and a stain stick? Does that count? Oh! And when he got me that giant teddy from arcade from our first date!" she thought.

" ** _Aww! He really did sneak out?_** " and he confirmed.

"Technically not really since Kyoko-nee knows my reason after I told her and I used my car to rush…" he explained.

"That's dedication right there!" said by Lory dreamily since the boy is a real Hizuri, Kyoko gave him a thumbs up with what he did.

" ** _When was the I love yous were exchanged?_** " she asked in interest.

"After few days after I realized how my real feelings for her, I was the one who said it first but she doesn't believe me" he sighed.

"I mean, he's Koudi Julian Hizuri! How can I not!" she burst pointing at him, "It's like good to be true" she pouted.

"Then want me to pinch you because it's true!" argued by the boy. Everyone cooed at their cuteness as teens in love.

" ** _How comfortable are you with each other?_** " she asked again.

"To the point I'm used to his shirtless habits and his touchiness" with that they were all shocked that the boy that hates contact is actually touchy.

"She's clingy and would ask me if I'm talking to any girls, but I would record myself inside a bathroom bathing t time to tell her, 'no I don't' and continue on bathing" they all laughed at that while the poor girl blushed at his answer, "Also I let her have my phone or gadgets, she knows my passwords and even my gaming account" his father was shocked that all personal information of his is known to the girl.

" ** _One last question, would you put up a vlog channel since your girlie is a vlogger, cover artist and a streamer? Did I get my sources right? Because she started to play games now because of you?"_**

"She plays games way back then, we got along because of it but she rarely streams, however after meeting me she got interested at some games I started recommending she got nice streaming build in her room and I like playing there too"

"No I like to play in your room more! Your new chair seemed more comfy than mine" she said.

"Want me to get you one?" he asked.

"Are you throwing me out of your room?" a collective ' _OHHHS'_ are given.

"No, I just want to make you comfy, because you rarely come to visit at my place" with that the ' _OHHHS"_ were changed to _"YIIIEEs'_

"Why not" she shrugged.

"Let me just message my manager later" that was supposed to be off screen but the two who lives off camera since they vlog and stream doesn't mind, "And as for vlogging, may be no… I'm bad at talking" he admitted and his father laughed knowing it was the truth, "I'll leave it to her, but I think she's include me at times" he shrugged.

After the interview was done, the host thanked the couple and the parents for letting them interview the teens and getting the joy of embarrassing Ren off screen.

* * *

The evening later Ren who finally consoled Kyoko and both finally made up, she's now making dinner with Kuu while Julie is busy reading articles about her new daughter over the internet since she's a vlogging sensation and kept herself busy watching all her vlogs, Kuu helped Kyoko and about to finish the preparation when Koudi called for Ren.

"Koun-nii?" called by the boy sitting beside him he's a bit disturbed and confused.

Ren hummed and muted the television, "What is it?" he asked in full attention.

"I'm confused…" he said in a sad tone, "I mean how do you know if she is the one?" he asked and that caught Ren off guard.

"Let me call father because if I tell you alone you will not believe me" he chuckled and called his father in urgent.

Kuu left Kyoko to finish the dish when he went to join Ren after the shocking question from the boy who seemed no interest on women, "Well, you'll know if she makes you feel comfortable, light and seemed being you. She liked you for being you and would put up with you. Trust me your mother had put up with my for years" he chuckled.

"The same as me and Kyoko, I know it was her because she was worth it" he said.

"I get, dad, but I can't get what you say" said the boy to Ren.

"Trust me… you'll know soon enough… both of you are young and you'll discover things, she might be the wrong one or maybe the right now" explained Ren like we's the one with years of experience.

"Tell us how you feel?" his father asked.

"She makes me feel I'm being me, she doesn't care, she lets me with my own thing and she makes me feel confident all the time, I'm scared of girls but when I'm with her I'm not… she's like my kryptonite and spinach for Popeye" he explained, "My heart jumps when she does the most cute and darnest thing and my stomach tingles a lot when we're together and I feel happy…" he told.

His father can confirm the boy is in love, "Have you told her you love her?" he asked.

"I did, all the time, but she doesn't believe me" he sighed in defeat.

"Don't tell her, show her, when girls are like that they are still insecure and that means they are worth it" said by Ren this time since his experience with Kyoko who locked her heart away.

"Okay, thank you" said the boy with a smile.

"Tell me why ask us suddenly?" they quizzed.

"I read a comment telling us that puppy love don't last long and we'll breakup"

"Well, don't believe them, prove them wrong… your mother and I received lots of those and if you ask Koun he got few as well since he and your Kyoko-nee are famous" his father consoled and the boy smiled weakly.

"I believe you both, and I'll do my best to prove them wrong"

"Now then, me give you the talk" chuckled his father and Ren mused after he received the same thing when he was a teen.

* * *

Years passed, the Hizuri couple walked to the red carpet of their new movie being followed by their eldest son and his family, Kyoko and their two little boys.

A black Roll Royce pulled over and a stylish man in a high fade hair cut went out with his designer suit with his as cot tie tucked inside his black dress shirt and backless waist coat, pulling out his muse for the evening in a glittery all black backless V-neck tube chiffon dress with a glittery black ribbon on her waist, she wore her long black hair down with curls at the tip, with light make up bring out her natural complexion, golden rings matched shining from the flashes given by the cameras.

"They came to meet the Hizuri couple, the guest welcomed the youngest Hizuri couple and congratulated them as well for the duet they made for the movie as Kuu wanted the movie to have its own composition them song and it had become number one on the chart, the boy who became a good man used to be a gamer bt he was employed by the LME as pop and hip-hop artist to level with Shotaro Fuwa of Akatoki agency.

His now wife of three years has been absorbed by his family's agency after she decided to join since she is a great cover artist, now she sings all the song her husband is making.

"The song you made is really catchy and making me all tingly and in love!" Said by the host of the event asking interviews with the nominees and stars and broadcasting it on national television and the huge screen on the stage of the event also outside the event hall. "What inspired you to write it?" he asked and shoved the microphone on his face.

"Years back, there was a comment that made me doubt myself with my relationship with Mika, my father and brother consoled me and it ended up making me and Mika had hours long talk over the phone and exchanged good night but never ended. I told her my feelings about things and she reciprocated it and told me how she felt, we hit it off and I made sure to be loyal, caring and the perfect guy she wanted and would tell her she's my queen. Sound's cheezy but yes I do that a lot"

"And in return I made sure I remind him that I trust his loyalty, I appreciate his care and reminded him he's already perfect and calls him my king" she giggled.

"And to the person who doubted my relationship years back, for No4ever, eat this" and he showed his wedding ring and pulled his giggling wife with him.

That evening the song My Queen and His King bagged as many awards as the same as the movie and it's actors,

~END?~

* * *

A/N: and here's another fic I found on my phone stacked up, I've been deleting some contents on my phone to make room for my school PDFs lol

hope you like it, please leave some love and tell me what you thing on the reviews.

P.S: this is not beta'd.


End file.
